


Elevator to Heaven

by Menasay



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Orgasm, Sex, markiplier x reader, markiplier x you, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a one shot. I may do more of these if enough people enjoy my work. Thank you for reading.]</p><p>MARKIPLIER X READER</p><p>What happens when a nervous girl comes in contact with the Hero of her world and dreams?</p><p>Well, this.</p><p>(This is a work of fiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator to Heaven

It was a convention in 2016… So near to your birthday... and luck was on your side for once in your whole entire life. 

VIP lounge, casual chatter and laughter. One of those moments that clocks every other moment in your life. And you, you’re one of those gamer girls that are actually what makes up a gamer girl – like the gamer guys/boys. You like to sit at your computer and talk to people several complicated miles away. You also like to play video games on your console. And after falling into a deeper depression, you found consolation in YouTubers. This year, at the closest convention you had been going to for years – came a YouTuber. 

This very specific YouTuber was growing in fame by the day still, and you, self-conscious, introverted, depressed, overweight; you -- had no idea what you were in for. Stepping into the VIP lounge you listened to the chatter, feeling your anxiety kick in. You walk around, and pursue the room to the left, someone you knew being there. You strike up conversation for as long as you can until you hear that laugh. The sound makes your heart flutter. The obsession you had broken yourself from last year was there. You almost forgot. Him, and a few other actors you had watched were there this year. You freeze and swallow. 

The man infront of you watches your reaction and shakes his head a bit before he confronts you, “Wake up, ______” 

“S-sorry,” you stammer, “what were we talking about?” 

“______, don’t think about him. Look at me and talk.” 

“But I-,” you turn your head, looking over to the YouTuber. 

The guy infront of you grabs your shoulders and pulls you back to reality for a second but his words trail and you hear the YouTubers. You snap yourself out of it and look to him again. 

“I’m gonna go out on the balcony and get some fresh air.” 

He just looks at you as you walk outside. You inhale and exhale then you hear laughing come from inside again before footsteps coming out the other side door. Your eyes side wind because of the curiosity sitting in your stomach. It’s him. This is how you meet him; your favorite YouTuber; the one who still has that special place in your heart, even after you stopped watching him. You begin to steal your glance back to the water when he notices you. 

“Hi,” he says in that charming voice, coming over to you, “it’s nice out here.” 

You feel that feeling coming back but you push it down, smiling as you look to him, replying, “It is. Uhm…,” you stumble a second, “my name’s _______.” 

“I’m Markiplier. I mean Mark. Sorry, I’m so used to-“ 

“You don’t have to apologize.” 

“Whoa…” 

You blink confusedly at him. 

“Your eyes. I’ve never seen them in all my conventions.” 

“Really? They used to be much prettier.” 

“No.. they… wait… You said your name was _______?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, ________ told me about you. He said you went through a period where you were totally obsessed with me.” 

“Wha-what!?! He told you that!? Crrraapppp….” 

Mark shrugs a shoulder and shakes his head. 

“I’m really not like that okay!! I never EVER have crushes on boybands or-“ 

“It’s okay…” 

As he’s about to say more, more people begin to flock to the balcony where you and him are standing. Whatever he was about to say changes, and he continues, “I want to talk to you more.” 

The two of you are practically right next to each other now, and he’s whispering because of how many people are nearby. 

“Y-you do?” 

“Yeah. You seem like a very interesting person. Meet me at the elevator on this side of the hotel in an hour, okay? I’ll meet you there. For now I gotta go do a YouTube video.” 

“Bu-but!” 

“Just trust me!” 

You nod a bit, unable to speak now. You’re baffled. Mark wanted to talk to YOU!?! Doesn’t he have better choices? Surely, those skinny girls in the room are more suited to his tastes! Mark cuts through the small crowd and exits the way he came out. You down yourself for the fifth time of the day before a hand grabs your arm and pulls you back into the building. _______ talks to you, seeming concerned and stern. 

“What’d you and Mark talk about?” 

“He told me my eyes are pretty.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Tha-that’s-“ 

“No way. He hardly ever allows himself to be alone with any of his fans, _________, what else did he say?!” 

“He wants to talk to me more.” 

“What?” This seems to confuse him. “Oh come on, what’d he do, invite you back to his room?” 

“No. He said to meet him at the elevator.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Why?” 

“Oh, come on. He hangs around a bunch of guys, he’s got skinny fangirls chasing him down at the convention half the time. Why would he want to-“ 

Your heart drops. You know what he’s saying, and you’ve already told yourself the same thing. You feel the pit of depression growing in your stomach. It hurts. It really hurts! Of course you weren’t good enough for him…. Why did you even think you might’ve been? But … no! He asked you to meet you there. You give a wet-eyed glare to ________ and turn quick, jerking your arm away and leaving them there alone. You think of where to go next. You had to let the tears out. They were bubbling up. You had to get rid of them, and this feeling. You think of going to your room – no, your room-mates were there and you’d have to explain why you were crying. 

The bathroom. Hopefully it was empty! You hold the tears back strongly and rush there. You sit on the toilet in a stall, locking the door then just begin to let the negativity pour. Sobs, after sobs come and finally stop. You grab a tissue and blow your nose then wipe your eyes. You were in there longer then you thought. Leaving the stall you collect your head and wash your hands and face using the water from the sink. As you’re doing this you glimpse your watch, and see the time. You wipe your face with a paper towel and dart for the elevator. When you get there, it’s empty. No one’s around, as a matter of fact it’s probably as quiet as the hotel lobby can get. 

You frown then lean against the wall beside the elevator; it makes a noise and you turn, he’s standing there. He puts out a hand to you, then pulls you close to him and wraps a blanket around you so you cannot be seen by on-lookers. Glass elevators weren’t so great for secrecy. You ride up and before you know it his hand has yours, fingers interlocked. He pulls you out and towards his room. When you get there he pulls out his cardkey and unlocks the door, allows you in first then shuts it and locks it. He looks at you as you look around before he comes up behind you and takes the blanket off you. You turn and look at him, heart fluttering. 

“You don’t have to be nervous.” 

You say the only thing that comes to mind though, “You do this a lot?” 

His expression doesn’t change but he replies matter-of-factly, “Only when I’m lonely.” 

“Oh? So that’s why I’m here!” 

You automatically assume you know what he’s talking about and move passed him for the door. As you grab for it he grabs your arm. 

“No. I mean… yes, normally. Look- that’s not why I brought you here.” 

You look at him then turn back around. 

“Then, why?” 

“To talk. I just… I need someone to confide in that isn’t Bob, or Wade. They have relationships and I don’t. They’re great friends, but they’re also guys, like me, and just – stuff like this shouldn’t be really talked about between us.” 

“So, me? I’m just an ear.” 

“Yes – but also no,” he hesitates, “I saw something. When I looked in your eyes, and just…” 

You hear his voice cracking and you see it in the way he’s behaving. 

“Mark, is something wrong?” 

“Ye… no. _______, I don’t know!” 

He puts his hand over his heart on his chest, digging his fingers into the red and black flannel he’s wearing. 

“Would it… would it be weird… if I said I’ve seen you before?” 

“Wha-what’du’you mean?” 

“I mean like…,” he reaches his opposing hand out and barely grazes your cheek with his fingers, “your eyes. I’ve seen them before.” 

Your eyes go wide and you pull away. 

“Come on,” you say, “this is a joke! You, Bob and Wade are playing some sick joke on me because of the way I look, aren’t you!? You think it’s funny,” you begin to tear up from earlier, “hurting someone like me just because I look this way!?!” 

Mark, confused as all hell comes toward you further then wraps his arms around you. His smell is amazing, and it’s his actual smell – he isn’t wearing cologne or anything! You start crying in his arms, wrapping yours around him. You’d been waiting so long for something like this to happen. For something amazing to happen to someone like you, who’s been hurt and tormented all your life? Was this real? Was it really real? It was. You felt the burning in your chest fade just a little, and you could feel his heart beating just as quickly against your chest. 

“None of that’s true. The only thing that even remotely comes close to that is that I’d told Bob, and Wade about my dreams and the eyes. Wade shrugged it off but Bob convinced me it would mean something someday. I’m glad that someday is right now. I don’t care what you look like, _______. You’re gonna become a part of my world. I don’t care if the fans don’t like you in the beginning. They’re going to love you if they really care about what makes me happy. Because I can already tell, that you, you’re going to be what makes me even happier then I already am.” 

Your tears finally come to an end and he pulls up your chin, looking into your magnificent eyes. You can’t help but smile. He pulls you to the bed and cuddles with you. You lay your head against his chest, and the two of you get lost in conversation for several hours. You listen to each other, both of you getting a little jealous at mentioned ex’s or boyfriends/girlfriends. You both laugh it off, twisting and turning each other’s words into friendlier sort. After the witching hour you start laughing at stupid things. Mark starts doing his Wilfred Warfstache, Darkiplier and Tiny Box Tim voices. You almost die laughing, you swear. The night continues and it begins to get later and later still. The two of you become tired, you’re first to fall asleep. Mark notices once your breathing changes. He lets you stay there before he allows himself to fall asleep aswell…. 

In the very early afternoon you wake up to a note beside you on a tiny box Tim plush, ‘sorry, had a panel to do, here’s a cardkey to this room, I’ll be back after the VIP dinner, see you then?’ – Mark. 

You blush and pull yourself from the bed, tucking the cardkey into your wallet and heading to your own hotel room. When you get there its empty, luckily, all the others must be at the con downstairs, cosplaying, etc. You grab your own cosplay and change into it. The day goes by with you going to panels and hanging out, just enjoying yourself as much as you can. But you can’t wait for later. VIP room, again. You feel more confident now, walking into this room. You’re greeted by _____. You talk to him simply and tell him you and Mark simply talked. He then proceeds to ask where you were then. It dawns on you, you and him were supposed to hang out in his room last night. It’d been planned since before the con had actually gotten there. You make the excuse that you went back to your room and passed out from exhaustion. He gives you a non-believing look then nod, moving away to go get a plateful of food. You join him, seeing Mark out of the corner of your eye, which probably had just gotten there. 

You brush it off and pull the reins on your heart back, continuing to talk to your friend. After you and he get food you continue to converse until a couple of his friends come up and his attention is pulled from you. You get up and head for the doors to leave the VIP room. Once out you’re stopped by a fangirl of Mark’s out in the hall. 

She looks you up and down, hatred in her eyes as she points at you, “You’re the one I saw come out of Markiplier’s room!” 

Your eyes widen. Shit. The words graze in your mind and you feel very alone, your shoulders tensing up. They are quickly touched by Mark, who apparently comes out to defend you; placing his hands on your shoulders from behind. 

The girls arm drops and she stares in awe as he speaks out, “I let her into my room.” 

Her face goes from awe looking at him back to a glare looking at you. 

“Her!?” 

“Her. What about it?” 

She pouts a bit more until more people, including Bob and Wade come out of the VIP room to see what’s going on. She gives you one last glare then turns, hits the elevator, and leaves by getting in. You swallow down a lump in your throat, almost terrified. Someone had seen you leave, this was very bad. Mark looks over at the crowd and they go back to what they were doing, leaving him and you alone. You turn around, utter fear on your face. He grins a little. 

“You might need security to be close by now.” 

You try to say something but just can’t, you’re completely and utterly overwhelmed. You move to him and quickly latch onto him, horrified. He picks you up in his strong arms and heads to his room. He unlocks his door and carries you in, setting you down on the bed and climbing beside you. You clutch to him, shaking still. What was going to happen? Was this the end, or would Mark say otherwise? 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he answers your question without realizing it, reaching up and stroking your hair a little. “Don’t let them get to you. That’s only the beginning. I have to leave tomorrow too. Get back to L.A. Don’t worry though, I’ll get you a ticket to fly up to me, okay? ______, are you okay? You’re still shaking…” 

“I-I’m sorry Mark…. I’m sorry I look like this…. I know I don’t match you…” 

“Don’t worry about that. Shhh.” 

You stare up at him, a small tear sliding down your cheek. 

“No crying. WiLfReD wArFsTaChE sAyS nO cRyInG.” 

You can’t help but laugh and wipe the tears from your face. After, you pull yourself up and place a kiss to his cheek. He looks at you and begins to smile widely, very slowly. Your eyes go wide and he pulls you to himself, placing short kisses everywhere on your face ‘til he finally kisses your lips. You breath him in, and he does the same to you, deepening the kiss. You open your mouth a little and allow his tongue to meet yours. You French kiss until you need air, breaking it and breathing slightly heavy. You both stare at each other than kiss again, which leads into slowly removing each other’s tops and pants. You stop at underwear; or rather he stops it there. You and he make out passionately, neither of you wanting to be freed from each other’s passionate grips. It gets to the point where both of you begin to grind against each other, wanting to go further. He pulls you under himself and admires you with a smile on his face. 

His fingers stroke your hair and you stare up at him in return, you’re arms still around his neck. He pulls his head down, breaking the wrap of your arms and kisses the end of your neck, above your breasts then between them. You close your eyes, indulging in his kisses. He kisses above your bellybutton and sees you tense a bit. His hands place themselves on your hips, over each side of your panties. He grips his fingers around you. You shift your hips up into the air a bit, unintentionally, and then lower them back down, gasping as his lips kiss under your belly button. You shiver a little then move your hand to thread your fingers into his hair. 

You grip the bundle strands in-between each finger just a bit. His teeth grip the top of your panties and he begins to pull them down. You open your eyes and witness this, blushing and smiling just a little. He tugs at them then taps your hips with his thumbs. You push your hips up again and he releases your panties from his teeth, pulling them down with his hands. His hands come back up against your back then nods. You lower your hips again. He kisses your inner thigh and you can’t help but watch with anticipation. He kisses in further, kissing the lips infront of your clit before he slides his tongue against it. Your mouth opens in an o-shape but you make no noise. Just witnessing him doing this causes your heart to pound harder. He smirks up at you then does it again, but this time presses his mouth to it and begins to massage the clit with his tongue repeatedly. You tense, your hand against the bed clutches the sheets and the one in his hair grips harder. 

Finally, unable to hold back you moan out. He continues to smirk as he eats, bringing up a hand to add to your pleasure; two fingers. He slides them into you and you feel them immediately, your moan loud as you push your hips against the fingers. He moves them out and then thrusts them in, beginning a rhythmic spree. He continues this until you begin to basically fuck his hand, and your moans become erratic. You feel yourself so close to climax until he pulls his finger’s out and moves his head away. Taking a breath, he stands and removes his boxers. You watch him, exasperated and breathing hot and heavy. Your eyes are locked even as he crawls back over you, pulling your upper body against him. You feel his fingers undo each snap of your bra until he pulls it off and chucks it elsewhere. He then holds you close to him and rolls you both so that you’re on top. 

“Go ahead,” he says breathily, “put it in.” 

You nod, unable to find words then make yourself line up with his prick. Your mouth goes o-shape as you slide him into you. Your walls grip him well, and he’s nice and tightly fit into you. He watches you then begins to thrust up in and back, out of you, pulling back with his hips and then thrusting up with them; you match his motions and roll your hips. Groans spill, and moans flutter until you realize you’re too tired to continue. He rerolls you back to the original position then places your lower legs against his shoulders and holds your legs, thrusting into you. Your orgasms start coming in fast waves, over and over and you feel your body so close to release. He groans out, saying your name in it as he hits his big O. Watching him get his makes you go over the edge. His thrusts become erratic but your climax finishes itself out fully. He pulls out and lies beside you, breathing heavily. The both of catch your breath slowly, and cuddle up to each other, falling asleep; warm and not alone. When morning comes, you are alone again. Your phone is out on the nightstand with a note from Mark. You look around, all his stuff is gone. You look at the note, which reads, 

‘I’ll send for you soon. My numbers in your phone. I took the liberty, I hope that’s okay. Text me when you wake up,’ -Mark 

You smile. What a wonderful …. Weekend.


End file.
